


Help me, I think I'm dying

by Crimson5Drake



Series: Supernatural College!AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), New Teen Titans, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bossy Tim, Catlad!Tim, College AU, Incubus!Tim Drake, M/M, Needy Tim, Obedient Tim, Sassy Tim, Supernatural College AU, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Tim Drake has a twin, Tim Drake is Catlad, Tim Drake is an incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson5Drake/pseuds/Crimson5Drake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wakes up in his bed after a night in the campus woods.  He's tired.  He's weak.  He's never playing Truth-or-Dare with Bart ever again, but that's different story.  Now he's in pain, covered in scratches, and it hurts to move.  What the hell happened?  Thankfully, Travis (Catlad!Tim) pays Tim a visit and he gets the attention he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me, I think I'm dying

**Author's Note:**

> Travis nodded. His thoughts were correct then. “I know what attacked you in the—” He was cut off by Tim grabbing him by the hem of his shirt and yanking him downward, closer to eye level.
> 
> “I don't care,” Tim growled at his brother, voice coming out low and husky. “I don't care if I was attacked by Professor Ivy's fucking hydrangea bushes.” Which wouldn’t have made sense since they were all the way at the opposite end of the campus from where he had been that night, but kinda Travis felt like he was missing Tim's point. “Fuck me, Travis,” he ordered his twin through gritted teeth. “What you were doing had eased the pain and then you stopped.” He sucked in breath, letting out a loud hiss because he could have sworn he felt something pressing against the inside skin of his shoulder-blade area. “Fuck me now and then we can talk.” He needed this, he needed this to take away the pain completely. He just hoped his final conclusion didn't match that of Travis's. If that was the case, he was screwed in more ways than one.

College AU Part 1: Tim and Travis

Help Me! I think I'm dying!

 

“I just got turned into an incubus and I'm the least smooth and the most self-conscious person on the planet, so I am literally going to starve to death because I have absolutely no idea how to seduce people. I am not even exaggerating, I will STARVE!”

 

Tim woke up in a bed, his head spinning and there was a pounding in his temples like he had just run head first into a brick wall. He groaned. _Oh god, did that mean I have a concussion?_ He look around blearily, ignoring the dull pulse he was feeling behind his eyes. He realized he was in his own bed. _At least I didn't wake up in some foreign room._ The dull pulse was slowly heightening into a pounding throb and the light streaming in from the dorm room window wasn't helping.

What the hell had happened? He dug through his brain for answers but it almost like he was wading through a swamp with eight pound weights around his ankles. The thinking made his head hurt even more but he had to understand what had happened to him. Images of the trees and leaves filled his mind. The sounds of branches braking followed. Immense fear and a mind numbing pain shooting through his wrist. A loud cracking noise and his ankle buckled under him. Couldn't open his eyes. Felt claws tearing though his skin. A shout. And then his other senses all went black.

He groaned again. His injuries flared up at the memory of them. What had he been doing in the forest? And how did he get back to his room? Did anybody know what happened? Where were Bart and Kon? What was the time? Pained noises escaped his lips as he shifted around to find the clock. It was ten. What day was it?

Tim reached for his phone and made a pained yelp when he moved his ankle. His wrist didn't feel much better but at least it didn't feel like the bone was going to stick out of his skin if it was moved the wrong way.

The dorm room door opened and a head popped inside. “Hey Tim?” asked a voice that was near-identical to Tim's own. Travis moved further into the room to get a better look at what was going on. “Why are you still—” Travis winced, getting a look at Tim's back and seeing the gashes. The color around them didn't look good. Travis was seeing yellows and dark purples and one of them had even started to look black. “What the hell, Timmy?” Travis had stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He was now standing at the end of Tim's bed. “What happened to you?”

Tim moved back and settled back down in his bed, whimpering and stifling pained yelps when he accidentally kicked his broken ankle. It was lightly but it was just enough to cause a shooting pain through his ankle and up his leg. He shrugged, feeling pathetic. “I woke up like this.” He could feel the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry. Tim wasn't the younger, he was sure of that, and he wasn't going to break.

Travis wasn't blind. He could see the tears. He could also see that his pupils were dilated, he was breathing heavy, and his temp must have been high because there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Travis took Tim's right wrist to check his pulse and lightened his grip when he felt his twin flinch under his grip. He glanced at his wrist and examined the yellow bruise that covered his veins. There were blackening pin pricks that looked like they had been made by a giant leech. At least four of the teeth marks were right over a vein and if the mark had been made by leech teeth, it didn't matter if they were directly over the veins or not, because leech teeth are curved slightly to create a suction. Travis shuddered at that thought, but he examined the rest of Tim's wrist. Other than the giant bruise and bite, it looked fine. It wasn't broken, so that was good. He laid Tim's wrist down gently and checked Tim's temperature.

“'M not doing so hot, am I?” Tim asked, Travis' hand to his forehead. He smiled weakly up at his brother. He felt like shit. Why had he been in the forest anyway? He couldn't remember. It was stupid. He shouldn't have been in there alone. At night. Alone. Who knows what kind of wild animals lurked in the forest at night?

Travis chuckled quietly. “On the contrary,” he muttered. “You feel like you're burning up.” Tim chuckled as well, appreciative of the ironic joke. He knew his twin was doing his best not to panic and to just keep the atmosphere light. “What were you doing last night?” he asked, sitting next to Tim on the bed, lightly, trying not to jostle his brother at all. He didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

“I...” Tim struggled with his thoughts. “I remember being in the forest last night.” He inhaled, collecting his thoughts as he did so. Travis sat patiently. He wasn't expecting Tim to remember everything. It was obvious that whatever had happened was traumatic. Tim swallowed and stared at Travis. “The why still eludes me. I don't know why I was there alone either. I know the forest is a dangerous place and it has nothing to do with the fables surrounding this place. Every forest is dangerous to be in at night, especially alone.”

Tim was still very articulate. Travis had to give him that. He was thankful that no major brain damage had occurred, just a minor bout of memory loss.

“I don't remember what I had been doing before hand either,” Tim told him, beating Travis to his follow-up question. “I just...I don't know. I get the feeling that my misadventure in the forest had some reasoning in it, but I don't remember what that reasoning was.” Tim really wanted to keep talking, to keep explaining something, anything. He wanted SOMETHING to talk about to keep his mind off the numbing pain that he was feeling everywhere. His insides felt like they were on fire, to himself his skin felt like ice, he could feel that he was covered in sweat, and he just wanted the irrational feelings to end. If he had been anything NORMAL he wouldn't have been feeling like this, but maybe it had had something poisonous on its claws and teeth Maybe that's why he was feeling so miserable.

“How are you feeling?” Travis asked instead. “In detail. That way the attack can be narrowed down some,” he explained.

“It hurts. I feel like I'm burning up on the inside but when I touch my skin it feels icy and clammy. I'm covered in sweat. The lacerations on my back sting, I think it's from the sweat. My shoulder-blade area feels tender, even to lay back on, like something is trying to rip through from under the skin. Maybe the lacerations extend all the way up. I'm not sure. All I'm feeling there is the tenderness. Other than that, it's numb.” He shifted and winced. “I wish I could say the same about my ass though. It feels like it was split in half and my tailbone.” He winced and groaned thinking about it. “It's a splitting pain and its extremely uncomfortable. My right ankle is broken and there is major bruising in my right wrist, not that you haven't seen that.”

Travis hummed, thinking. He had narrowed down Tim's attacker to one or two of the various creatures on campus. Now, if his thoughts were correct, this would work. If his thoughts weren't correct... Well, this was about to get awkward if he was wrong.

He shrugged to himself— _Welp, here goes_ —and leaned in, closing the distance between Tim and himself, giving his twin a hard kiss on the lips. Tim practically yelped at the surprise and unexpected contact. He knew it was wrong but as soon as their lips had made contact, all of Tim's physical pain had subsided. He tried to sigh in relief but somewhere along the way the sigh had turned into a moan—and he didn't try to fight it. Instead, he actually found that he was enjoying the contact. He didn't fight Travis when he used the flat of his palm on his chest to gently push him back into the pillows of his bed without breaking the kiss.

Travis pulled away form the kiss and removed his shoes, untying them first. Tim was okay with this at first until the pain suddenly came back with three-fold intensity from when he woke up. Tim whimpered and whined, tears filling his eyes and spilling over. “It hurts,” he cried. “Travis, it hurts more than it did,” he tearfully informed his brother.

Travis nodded. His thoughts were correct then. “I know what attacked you in the—” He was cut off by Tim grabbing him by the hem of his shirt and yanking him downward, closer to eye level.

“I don't care,” Tim growled at his brother, voice coming out low and husky. “I don't care if I was attacked by Professor Ivy's fucking hydrangea bushes.” Which wouldn’t have made sense since they were all the way at the opposite end of the campus from where he had been that night, but kinda Travis felt like he was missing Tim's point. “Fuck me, Travis,” he ordered his twin through gritted teeth. “What you were doing had eased the pain and then you stopped.” He sucked in breath, letting out a loud hiss because he could have sworn he felt something pressing against the inside skin of his shoulder-blade area. “Fuck me now and then we can talk.” He needed this, he needed this to take away the pain completely. He just hoped his final conclusion didn't match that of Travis's. If that was the case, he was screwed in more ways than one.

Travis would be lying if he said that he didn't want this. He had wanted to be with his twin for quite some time but Travis wasn't going to make a move until he was given the okay. He never would have expected anything like _this_ to happen. Sure, Travis had gotten around the school and he was actually very proud of that fact. He took his tramp status and ran with it. But this was new. He suspected Tim was still a virgin, or had been until last night, and even then neither of them was completely aware of what happened.

“Stop thinking and kiss me,” Tim growled. He reached his head up to close the gap between himself and his twin, circling his arms around his twin's waist. He kissed Travis hard, teeth knocking teeth when his twin responded very eagerly, forcefully pushing Tim's head back down into the pillows underneath him. Tim groaned when Travis nipped Tim's lower lip a single time before licking it. He climbed on top of Tim, being careful not to touch that ankle and careful not to break the kiss. Tim turned his head away in a pout, breaking the kiss instead. “You don't need to be careful with me,” he hissed. “I am **not** _ **FRAGILE**_ ,” he informed Travis, practically spitting the word in his face as if it was some kind of curse word.

Travis stopped, his leg half-way over Tim. He wondered if he should start over to appease him or if he should just continue. He wondered if starting over would piss him off more than he already was or if he'd actually prefer that. Little whimpering noises snapped him out of his contemplations. He felt Tim playing with his hair, trying to distract himself from the pain. Travis finished swinging his leg over Tim. He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and sat up, straddling his twin. “Not fragile my ass.” He smiled down at his twin, kissing the tears off of Tim's face. He rolled his hips against Tim's, earning a moan from his twin. Travis could feel Tim's hard length under him.

A sudden heat-spike shot through Tim's body, down to his core. It elicited another from his lips as he involuntarily bucked his hips, thrusting up into Travis. They both moaned at the sensation it caused. “Don't stop,” Tim whined breathlessly. “I don't know why this feels so good, but it does.” Tim snaked his hands underneath Travis's shirt and trailed his nails over Travis's smooth skin.

Travis bit back another moan at Tim's words. He didn't know why but the words—maybe it was the husky tone he had continued to use—sent a shiver down his spine. It excited him. He knew it was wrong, but Travis wasn't going to stop. He leaned in and kissed Tim again, this time nipping and sucking his lower lip, making Tim moan and buck his hips into Travis's again. Travis felt his tail free itself of his belt loops and do it's own exploring while he continued nipping and sucking Tim's bottom lip, using his cat teeth this time.

Travis lightly bit Tim's lower lip while Tim squirmed underneath him, tickled by the fuzzy black fur that lightly brushed his skin. He brought one hand out of Travis's shirt and started to stroke Travis's tail, bringing his hand all the way down the length of it and started teasing the base of it, causing Travis to shudder and loose track of what he had been doing. In all of his excitement, Travis accidentally bit down on Tim's lower lip harder than he had meant to.

Tim moaned out quite loudly, his hips grinding into Travis's, extremely distracted by Travis biting down on his lip. Tim could feel the blood welling up on his lip and Tim knew Travis could taste it as well. Travis groaned into the kiss, loving the way Tim's blood tasted, and ground himself down into Tim, his hands following his tail and finding their way under Tim's shirt. He felt his twin's abs, his hands slowly exploring further upward onto his chest.

Tim shivered at Travis's gentle touch. He mentally took stock of what his younger twin was doing and followed suit. He moved both hands back under Travis's shirt again and brought them forward, so he was exploring the front of his twin's torso. He raked his nails along Travis's defined abs, making the boy over him shiver in pleasure. He brought his hands up to Travis's chest, rolling the pert nipples between his fingers, eliciting a sharp gasp and a hiss of pleasure when Tim pinched his pierced nipple. He moaned when Tim rolled it gently with his thumb. “New piercing?” Tim asked knowingly, knowing how tender things were when they were newly pierced.

Travis moaned, currently at his twin's mercy as Tim reached between them and rubbed Travis's rock-hard length through his jeans pocket, receiving a muffled groan, Travis giving Tim another hard kiss on the lips in response. He tenderly ran his tongue over the area he bit before forcing his tongue into Tim's mouth, making Timmy moan more. Travis explored Tim's mouth with his tongue. He brushed it over his teeth and gums, eliciting a gasp from the older twin. Tim brought his hand back to the base of Travis's tail and slowly circled the base of with his finger. Travis moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips into Tim, but continued to slowly trail his tongue along the inside of Tim's cheeks, careful saving Tim's tongue for last. Travis lightly rubbed his tongue against Tim's, playing with the stainless steel piercing. He ran his tongue around the ball tip, eliciting some of the sweetest sounds that Travis had ever heard.

The boys fought for dominance for sometime longer, Travis continued to play with Tim's metal ball all while trying to draw his twin's tongue into his own mouth. He really wanted to play with piercing between his own teeth, to play with _other things_ between his teeth. He shuddered and groaned, his hips grinding against Tim's at the thought of having that metal ball other _places_ as well. “I don't know how much more of this I can take,” Travis growled, speaking into the kiss. He broke the kiss and moved his attention to Tim's neck, nipping, biting, drawing more blood. His tongue lapped up the blood he drew, loving the way his twin tasted.

“I can't take much more either,” Tim moaned out, tilting his head to the side and exposing more skin for Travis. “Please, just fuck me already,” he begged his twin.

Once the boys started, they last another hour, which was more than Travis thought he could take. He wasn't sure about Tim. It seemed to Travis that his twin could have kept going for a few more hours, which only confirmed that Travis's suspicion was right.

After he had gotten dressed and helped Tim with his hair, Travis cleared his throat, not really sure how to tell Tim what had happened. But Tim beat him to asking the questions, always the junior detective. “Earlier you said that you may have narrowed it down,” he started. “I suppose that means that you've figured out what I am?”

Travis looked at Tim and swear he saw a gleam of sorts in Tim's eye. He wasn't sure he liked that look, but he was going to ignore it for now, not really sure what it meant. “Yeah. Not sure how you'll feel about it, but from the way you've acted and reacted since I barged in and the way all of your wounds have healed.” Travis leaned in to inspect Tim's neck and lip to find that even the puncture wounds from his teeth were gone. “Everything has healed flawlessly, by the way.” Travis wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that part. “I've come to the conclusion that you were bitten by an incubus.”

The gleam in Tim's eyes vanished at those words. “I was afraid you were going to say something like that,” he told his twin, eyes downcast.

 _Hope? That had been a hopeful look?_ Travis didn't completely believe that but _yeah, sure. Why not? We'll just roll with that._ He took a step forward and tilted Tim's head up so he could look in his bright, beautiful, blue eyes. That now looked tinged with fear. _Oh boy._ Travis sat down next to him on the bed, bringing his twin's pretty gaze with him. “What's wrong, Tim? That's nothing to be ashamed of,” he pointed out.

Tim sighed. “I'm not ashamed,” he admitted, meeting Travis's gaze. “I'm scared. _You're_ the pretty-boy. _You're_ the one who could have anybody he wanted. _You're_ the one who proudly wears his status on his sleeve like a badge of honor or something. I'm the booky one, Travis. The nerd. I'm the kid that nobody knows. I feel like I'm living in your shadow, Travis, and I'm the older twin.” He took a deep breath and cut off his twin before he could say anything stupid like _I'm sorry_ or _I had no idea_. Travis had no need to be sorry and he probably did have no idea but Tim wasn't even about to use any of that against him. “And it's fine. I'm fine with that. I'm awkward socially. I get anxious around a lot of people and sometimes it seems like I can't function properly without my little group. I'm fine with that.” He shifted his gaze elsewhere. “In most situations, “ he said smally, completely avoiding Travis's gaze. “I'm not smooth in any way possible.”

Travis had started avoiding Tim's gaze when his brother told him that he felt he was living his shadow. The older twin shouldn't feel like he's living in the shadow of the younger twin. Things just didn't work that way. He continued to listen to what Tim told him, still avoiding his gaze, but his eyes flew to Tim again. _Um, excuse you? Not smooth?? Tell that to your damn fine fuckable skin._ “You're skin is impossibly smooth, dude,” Travis told him with a smile. He had cracked a joke but that didn't mean that he wasn't ten thousand percent serious about that statement. “So, I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Tim laughed, appreciating the compliment, completely missing the fact that Travis _was_ being ten thousand percent serious. “I'm self-conscious.”

“Aren't we all around somebody or another?” Travis asked him, completely serious with that as well.

Tim sat a moment in silence, contemplating his twin's statement, before nodding silently. “Yeah.” He made eye contact with Travis again. “Yeah, I suppose we are,” he agreed. He paused, taking notes on where he left off. “And I have **ABSOLUTELY** NO IDEA how even _BEGIN_ to seduce someone! I'm literally going to _**STARVE!** _

Travis let out a bark of laughter. Then what the hell had earlier constituted of? Travis swore that he could feel himself getting hard again at just the _thought_ of what Tim had been able to do with that piercing of his. He mentally went over the sensations that had gone through his core when Tim had run that metal ball up is length and over his slit. He practically screamed with pleasure when Tim ran his piercing around his urethra opening, stretching it just slightly. Travis had begged him to try to fit the whole metal sphere inside, but Tim was afraid that he would hurt his brother.

Travis mentally shook those thoughts away, not voicing any of what went on his head out loud. Instead, he reached his arm around Timmy's shoulders and pulled his older brother closer. “Nah,” he said shaking his head. “You won't starve.” He leaned in and licked the shell of Tim's ear, causing a slight shiver to go through the boy. “How about I teach you? Maybe by the end of year, I'll have someone to compete against when it comes to the label of school slut,” he told Tim with a Cheshire smile. He had been completely joking that time and by the look Tim gave him, he knew that as well.

“No,” he said with a small smile. “You can keep that to yourself.” A wide grin replaced the small smile. “I know what I want, I just don't know how to obtain it.” He glanced away shyly, cheeks tinged red. Now that his mind was clear, he remembered more about last night, more about the reasons he had been in the woods, and more about the reason he had opened his mouth in the first place.

“Oh?” Travis asked. It's not like he didn't know the guy Tim had his eye on, Travis just wanted to know if he could actually voice his name out loud.

“Jason,” he said with a smile. “Jason Todd.”

Travis grinned and kissed his twin. “It's a deal. I'll show you how to seduce people properly and when I think you're ready, Jason Todd will be you're first seduction.”

The boys spent a few more hours together. This time, Tim's tail was produced. The screams that he made and the curses that flew out of his mouth would have been enough to make even a sailor blush. Also, it would have attracted the attention of more than a few people if the whole dorm hadn't been out because of classes. Travis shrugged at that thought. He could do to miss a few. It wasn't going to hurt him. He grinned down at Tim. _Besides, nothing is more important that bonding with family._

As for Tim, he never wanted to play Truth-or-Dare with Bart or Garfield ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: What happened that night


End file.
